Slit in the wall
by finger cracker
Summary: 14 year old Daphney, a fan of Twilight, has the surprise of her life and is now doomed to stay 14 for the rest of her life. Suck at summary, first fanfic R&R please rated T for vamp stuff post BD
1. preface

**Slit in the wall**

**OK people, this is my first fanfic, I really hope you like it, so please review. I kind a got that idea by walking back from school to home. You will not see the Cullens for maybe the first and second chapter, so don't panic.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Running, again. I hate it when that happens! Why am I always the target here? Oh, yeah, rumors. Because of Cynthia, everybody thinks I have loads of cash on me and I keep on getting bullied so they can have my non-existent money.

I ran towards my favorite hiding place, it's a slit in the wall. I am glad to be a fast runner; otherwise they would have caught me already.

"Where is she gone?" said Josh, the football captain.

"I have no idea, how can she run that fast? She is only thirteen and can outrun three football players. When I am going to get her, she's going to regret it…"

I wasn't sure if it was Jon or Alex, but I didn't dare take a look. I heard them go away, complaining about the fact that they didn't find me.

I waited about 30 seconds before getting out and heading home. It was dark outside so it must be around six thirty or something like that. I think I am going to get grounded again. My mom never believed me before when I said that I was getting chased by three jerks that thought I was loaded with cash. She would say: 'Stop saying nonsense, I know that you were with your friends, drinking slush and talking for hours, as usual!'

So, to avoid that, I was going to go, tip-toes, straight to my bedroom, as if I have been there for hours, finishing 'Breaking Dawn' for the third time.

"DAPHNEY, where have you been!!" My mom, oh crap.

"Where do you think I have been, mom? I am not a baby anymore, I am thirteen! I can take care of myself!!" I replied, getting angry now.

"I don't care, go straight to your bedroom." Didn't she just ask me where I have been??I fought back a smile at that thought.

"I was already going there anyways!!" and with that, I ran straight to my bedroom, slammed the door and started to cry. It has been the third time this week.

**I know it is really short and predictable, but please review, I'm desperate to know if you liked it or not. Review anyway, give me ideas please, it would be appreciated a lot. **


	2. chapter 1

**Slit in the wall**

**Finally, Daphney is going to be 14 years old and not 13.**

**Tueuse-en-série-joke: Seulement si j'ai le temps, et si je suis capable de traduire parce que c'est difficile de traduire quelque chose de même, ça se fait pas en claquant des doigts. **

**TwiWriter: You were right, it would be awkward, thanks for telling me that before I get stuck ******

_**Chapter 2**_

I hate school now. Before, it wasn't that bad. All of that because of Cynthia, who thought I would like it if people knew I had lots of money and gave it to everyone, even if it's not true. Well, I _think_ she was doing that to help me get popular (not sure).

I was getting out of the house followed by my older sister and younger brother. Rebecca, my sister, was going to drive Gabe and I to school. There was a huge puddle in front of the car and Rebecca had to jump over it, but didn't succeed.

"Oh no!! My new shoes I just bought!!"

Yeah, I know, she is very materialistic.

"Why didn't you pass beside it?" sometimes, my 10 year old brother is more intelligent then my 17 year old sister, how odd.

She looked at him and sighed an annoyed sigh very loudly. Bet she was thinking the same thing as I was.

We drove off in silence when Rebecca asked me what all the shouting and door slamming was about.

"Long story, don't want to talk about it" she didn't believe me either when I told her about the three football players, who run after me at least twice a week.

We went down the road where the slit was, and it wasn't there anymore… WHAT!? I looked in surprise where the slit was supposed to be and there were workers everywhere, putting bricks and cement on the wall.

"Why are they closing the slit??"Asked Gabe, "I liked it very much, lots of charm…" sometimes it can be annoying when he says stuff like that, but now I was glad he asked.

"Don't you read the newspaper? They wrote that somebody got stuck in it so they decided to close it with solid bricks and cement to make sure people won't commit suicide. I know you are ten and you may not understand, but what ever." Sometimes, Rebecca was a little bit too direct.

I couldn't believe it, the slit was gone and I had nowhere else to hide, I was so doomed.

I went into my first class, which was math. I hated math because the teacher was really sadistic. She would give us a pile of homework to do for the next day with a huge smile and would say: 'Have a nice day.' like it could be possible to have one with all that work to do.

I was talking with my friend, Sarah, before the class started.

"So, what did you do last night? I thought you were going to call me like we planned. Did they run after you again or what." she asked me, putting a band in her black hair. She was the only one to believe me. "Why don't you tell your mom, I mean she would believe you, wouldn't she?"

"Guess what I was trying to do for the last month, say I liked ice-cream? How many times should I tell you, she always think I am lying, and FOR NO GOOD REASON!!"

"Daphney, do you have anything to share with us?" I didn't realize that the lesson had begun and that I talked a little bit too loud. All the heads were turned to us. I turned bright red and answered no. Sarah was trying very hard not to laugh.

The class was as long as usual, with about 15 pages of math to do. When the bell rang, I picked up my stuff and headed for the door. Everybody was looking at me expectantly, like I was going to give them all the money they think I have. It really was unfair.

We then went to French class; it wasn't that bad, only two pages of easy homework. Good thing I wasn't beside Sarah in that lesson since I would have talked to her the whole time and have gotten a detention, and I don't want that. The class ended with only two pages of work. Not bad compared to math. We then wended our way to the lockers to get stuff for the music class.

Music is my favorite class since I get to play the flute, and I love that. It calms me down a lot and helps me forget all my worries. It's also a sort of break, since I don't have to run everywhere avoiding undesirable football players.

The teacher, Madame Beaude, was a tall blond woman with a little bit too much make up. She came in the room, and told us to stop playing our instruments for a moment so we could listen to what she had to say.

"Ok class, if you want to subscribe to a supplementary lesson, just sign up here and you will receive a note on your locker confirming it; they will take place at lunch time." I really wanted to have more music lessons since I enjoyed it but I still wanted to read at lunch time, because it was my escape time. I couldn't really get chased after in a library and I could also read Twilight for the fifth time. People think I am a fanpire some times, and I can't deny it.

Lunch, the loveliest period of the day. I have one hour and a half to eat, do my homework and read my favorite book so I decided to turn down the extra music class.

I was lost in Twilight when the bell rang. I didn't see the time pass by and I forgot to go and get my Spanish books. Spanish, ugh. I hate that class. The teacher talks supper fast in Spanish and doesn't care if anybody understands. Last class it sounded like 'Holacomoestàsmuybiengraciastùrépétiryescribir_muiimportante_examanoquicuntarybulletin'

I ran as quickly as possible down the stairs, through the corridor, turned left, passed another corridor, jogged down the stairs again and turned right to head for the lockers. I know, my school is huge. I went to my locker, only to discover that Josh, Alex and Jon in front of it.

"Oh crap." I said to myself.

"Heard you, little richy." said Alex. Oh great, a new nick-name. Guess I was going to miss my class and run.

'Where can I hide?' I thought to myself. 'I can't go to Spanish class, running like a moron. Maybe I should try the woods, for once.' All of a sudden it sounded like a great idea. Why hadn't I thought about it earlier? It was a great place to hide from three idiots like that.

I ran to the nearest door and sprinted towards the forest. It was a good thing there were lots of those around here. I slowed down to what seemed like a jog in the forest to make sure I wasn't going to land flat on my face.

After what seemed to me like half an hour of zigzagging through the trees and branches, gathering a bunch of scratches due to the pine branches, I considered that they where not following me anymore and stopped by a huge maple. I leaned against it, trying to figure out which way I have came here, realizing that I was lost, in some unfamiliar woods. I sat down on the ground thinking that recovering that long run would help me find my way out. As soon as my eyes closed, I fell into an unexpected sleep.

I opened my eyes at the sound of a snapping branch under a foot. I opened my eyes and was sure I was still dreaming because the foot belonged to no other than Rosalie Hale, or what I thought she looked like: shockingly beautiful, lovely blond hair that fell to the middle of her back, dark goldish eyes, super pale skin and positioned in a hunting crouch. Wait, why a hunting crouch? Usually, when I dreamt about the Cullens, they had inviting faces and _liquid_ gold eyes, not dark. Rosalie started to move and I had to refocus on the situation. It was a little bit too real to be a dream, maybe I was day dreaming? I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would find me again when freezing cold hands grabbed my neck and I could feel teeth sinking in. I gasped in pain and opened my eyes wide, trying to figure a way out when something pulled Rosalie's head out with a lot of force to make her let go of me and the last thing I remember before fainting because of the pain, was lots of growling and a bulldozer type of sound.

**Did you like it? I really hope you did because this is the biggest text I have ever written in my whole life, and in English too (usually I write in French)!! Read and review please, comments and ideas are happily accepted and most of all, tell me if you liked it or not, PLEASE. I will write Rosalie's point of view in the next chapter.**


End file.
